


[Podfic] Doll Day Afternoon

by sisi_rambles, victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action Figures, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get turned into dolls, excuse me, action figures. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Doll Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doll Day Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912506) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:16:37

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Doll%20Day%20Afternoon.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Doll%20Day%20Afternoon.m4b) (8.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
